


In Which Soldier Teaches Scout about War and Wrong Things Happen

by Fruityloops



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dark, Dubious Consent, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rape, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruityloops/pseuds/Fruityloops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's seen Soldier force the handle of his shovel down Blu Spy's throat and press until something in the back broke and the Frenchie slowly choked to death on his own blood and cartilage - screaming like a little girl the whole way.</p><p>Scout has seen so many Blus die in horrible ways and return it's stopped facing him in any way whatsoever.</p><p>He's never seen anything like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Soldier Teaches Scout about War and Wrong Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a friend in the TF2 fandom. I initially posted it on tf2chan(lol), but the ao3 version has some changes and new passages.
> 
> Additional info and warnings:  
> I think the summary and tags+the nature of my other works kind of speak for themselves, but just to be sure.  
> This is a fic in which RAPE occurs, it is GRAPHIC and not nice at any point.  
> I have had various reviews stating they found it both disturbing and upsetting to read... so be careful!  
> Respawn is ON, individual names are OFF.  
> 

Scout isn't afraid. He likes to think he doesn't know how to be afraid anymore, and if he does, he sure as hell isn't going to let it show in front of his own teammate.  
  
Red Soldier, it's the understatement of the year to say he's _batshit insane_ , but he knows things, and Scout ain't ever seen him afraid of anything.  
  
Soldier's seen a lot of things, Soldier's done a lot of things Scout probably doesn't want to know about, but he thinks he probably _needs_ to know. If he's going to stay here, risking his ass for intel he doesn't get to see and shitty pieces of desert and run-down buildings, Scout sure as hell isn't just going to sit on the sidelines and watch while his team hogs all the fun.  
  
He isn't stupid. He knows fighting doesn't stop when the winning team is announced.

Once a team is declared winner, what's left of the other is usually scattered or sent to respawn – often by Scout's own barrel or bat. And he's been killed a great deal of times himself during humiliation round too,  
  
There's nothing to do but run or kill after a match, and he figures that's what most of his teammates do.  
  
But Scout isn't stupid, and Scout sees a lot too.  
  
Sometimes, at the end of the week, he sees Soldier stroll off with another teammate, often Medic, into Blu territory after a match and not come back for _hours_. And _that's kinda strange isn't it?_ Not only the 'not coming back for hours' thing, but Soldier voluntarily spending time alone with the team's Medic?  
  
Yeah, it's pretty fucking suspicious if you ask Scout. Especially the huge smile Soldier has on his face when they return, the way he slaps the others' back and laughs – sometimes they both laugh, and Scout once noticed Sniper seeing it too and staring down into his beer with a sour face before trotting off with a quiet ' _wankers_ ' and he doesn't know what to make of that, and it _pisses him off_.  
  
So when battle ends and Red is declared winner for the day, Scout tightens his hand around his bat, puffs his chest out and tells Soldier what's what.  
  
He's not a freaking kid. He knows something fishy is going on. He's not stupid, he's not afraid, and if they think they can keep secrets from him they gotta be fucking idiots.  
  
And to his surprise, his teammate doesn't laugh or tell him to fuck off. He tips his helmet up with a thumb to look at Scout, glaring down at him for a second, before his face breaks into a big smile as his brick of a hand comes down on Scout's back hard enough to almost topple him over.  
  
“This is why I like you Private. You speak up. Straight to the point. None of that tip-toeing, sissified, bullshit they teach you in school these days.”  
  
Scout nods, because yeah, that's right. He fucking speaks up, and he rests his bat on his shoulder and points to the battlefield.  
  
“So we doing this or what?”  
  
It earns him an ' _affirmative_ ' before Soldier pats his back again and leads the way towards the point.  
  
And now, as his reward for 'speaking up', Scout is trotting along the man via the muddy tracks running through the battle location commonly known as Sawmill. It's stopped raining. The traces from the fight have all gone – blood and corpses – vanished through respawn. There's only grass and mud now, old logs and wooden sheds left behind from whatever rundown sawmill company that used to do their business here.  
  
If there ever _was_ a sawmill company...  
  
Now that Scout thinks about it, it wouldn't surprise him at all if the buildings, logs and equipment were all part some elaborate coverup for whatever it is they're supposed to be doing here.  
  
There's probably a giant-ass death missile or something hiding beneath the point.  
  
_Yeah_. He's got them figured out.  
  
After a while of walking, with no sight of any Blu's or suspicious activity, Scout focuses his attention on his teammate.  
  
“So.. Why you out here with Doc after battle all the time?”  
  
The older man frowns and halts in his steps. His voice is low and hushed once he speaks, as if he thinks the grass might be listening, and Scout is sure his eyes are wide and looking in all directions, all paranoid-like from under the helmet while he leans in with a hand on Scout's shoulder.  
  
“Take it from me son, the man's a Nazi. Not right in the head.” He points to his own and spins his finger in a spiralling motion.”But the kraut does know his field of expertise.”  
  
He's not really sure what Soldier is on about. The team's Medic is a freak alright, but he seems okay to Scout most of the time, so he just shrugs and waits for Soldier to explain further.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Soldier nods, grim in the face when he tightens his hand on Scout's shoulder.  
  
“Have you ever been in a war?”  
  
His teammate looks so fucking serious as he says it, and Scout thinks ' _no of course I frickin' ain't what do I look 40?',_  but instead shrugs again.  
  
“You tellin' me this isn't war?”  
  
Soldier shakes his head,  
  
“A war without casualties ain't no war Son.”  
  
When Scout makes a face at that, Soldier's breaks into a smile one might even consider fatherly if he hadn't been the one making it.  
  
“Tell me Private, what are you supposed to do with an enemy you find after battle?  
  
That’s easy.  
  
Scout pats his bat and sends Soldier his own smile right back at him.  
  
“Kill em'.”  
  
“That's one way to look at it.” Soldier's face darkens again, and he's so close now Scout can see the small twitch underneath his right eye when he makes a dramatic pause before continuing his sentence.  
  
“But see, here's the thing, that Blu coward you just battered to smithereens? He's not _dead_. You gave him a free ride to respawn – let him wake up the day after with no scars, all safe and sound in his base to come back the next day and _punish each and every soldier on your team for it!_ ”  
  
The hand on Scout's shoulder is grabbing it so hard he winces, and Soldier's voice lowers.  
  
“That's the problem Son. No consequences for being a coward in these places.”  
  
He looks almost pained, like he's the one being squeezed by a riled-up teammate twice his own size when he mutters out his next words of wisdom.  
  
“It's a sissy's game.”  
  
Scout's never thought about it like that, and for a moment, he feels pretty goddamn stupid, because _Soldier's on to something_. He's not really sure _what_ exactly, but it sounds right.  
  
Soldier turns silent and suddenly removes his hand, and Scout feels all kinds of relief run through him when he stops being the focus of the man's attention.  
  
It's about time something happened around here anyways.  
  
“Sup?”  
  
Soldier puts a finger to his mouth without a sound and points his shovel at the muddy road before them and when Scout follows the direction of the weapon he sees it too – a small trail of blood leading towards the rocky formations by the nearby lake. It's fresh and _still there_ , meaning the owner is yet to return to respawn.  
  
Soldier performs a series of motions with his hands directed at Scout which he figures means ' _follow me and stay quiet_ ' in military land or wherever the fuck Soldier comes from, and they both walk along the trail in silence – stealthy in a way he didn't know his teammate would ever bother to be.  
  
The older man is tense, grip tight around his preferred melee weapon as he scans the ground for further traces of activity, and Scout can't keep from wondering what exactly it is he's planning to do if they run into an enemy.  
  
Something pretty bad he figures.  
  
“ _Darn it!_ ”  
  
The lowly uttered curse sounds far off to their right from behind a nearby wooden fence, and Soldier whips his head up like a fucking dog who's gotten the whiff of some animal and addresses Scout without looking in his direction.  
  
“You wouldn't have happened to see Engie go this way after battle, would you Private?”  
  
Scout shakes his head. The team's hardhat is always too busy packing up and hauling his stuff back to base to care about the scattered Blus', let alone take time out to go find and kill them.

"Nah, he was heading back last time I saw him."   
  
Soldier's teeth shine at him when the older man smiles and his hand tightens even harder around the rusty shovel handle as he motions for Scout to follow.  
  
“We've got ourselves an intruder then.”

And sure enough, once they poke their heads out from behind the fence, Soldier leaning heavily on Scout with an elbow in his face, they spot the other team's stocky Texan a few good meters ahead of them - alone and missing his trademark hardhat and goggles.

He must've gotten separated from his team at some point and escaped humiliating death by either hiding or sheer luck.  
  
The man has his back to them, dragging along his toolbox with painstakingly slow steps across the slippery ground. The cause of the nice little trail he's made, a deep saw wound in his right thigh, is still dripping with fresh blood and obviously causing him trouble if his constant cursing and snail speed is anything to go by.  
  
The Blu hasn't noticed them yet, even though he keeps turning his head around every fifth second to check for enemies while heading for the tunnel built into the rocky formations by the muddy lake.  
  
"Dammit _dagnabit-"_  
  
As if on cue, the Engineer stops in his tracks and stiffens up, and Scout decides this is about the time when they made themselves known.  
  
"Hey asswipe! You lost or somethin'?"  
  
Soldier is sporting a snarl when he steps out from behind the fence next to Scout, and the Engineer doesn’t even turn to count the number of Reds who've snuck up on him. The man drops the toolbox and bolts without a word, and Scout rests his weight on the back of his heels for a second and laughs to himself - savoring the moment, because this is his favorite part of humiliation round, running after those weaponless losers and beating their heads in.  
  
It's especially great when they think they can outrun him.  
  
Blu engineer runs pretty goddamn fast for a guy who's had his leg sawed to ribbons, but he doesn't run as fast as Scout. _Duh_.  
  
He's next to the man in  a split second, and the Blu only manages to turn his upper body slightly before the bat hits him across the back and topples him over.  
  
_"Oohf!"_  
  
Scout lifts it again, high above his head, completely caught up in the moment when a hand grabs a hold of the back of his shirt and hauls him backwards.  
  
"Hold it _right there Stringbean!_ You won't be killing _anyone_ before I give the word."  
  
He's pissed off and confused for a second, cause why the fuck not? The Engineer is right there! And Scout was the one who caught him and this was his moment of-  
  
Scout stops himself from retorting. He isn't going to fuck up now and give Soldier a reason to decide he doesn't want Scout along after all. Instead he does as he's ordered to and stands back.  
  
"Respawn is a favor and for sissies. _Got it._ "  
  
Soldier nods and advances on the fallen Engineer.  
  
" _Damn right_ it is."  
  
The Blu scrambles backwards and up - steadying himself against the rocky wall with a lightly trembling hand as he tightens his jaw and tilts his head back to look properly at the two Reds currently leering down at him.  
  
"I ain't telling you nothin'."  
  
Soldier chuckles and takes another step forwards, and he doesn't look like he's out for anything the Engineer has to say at all.  
  
"So you might as well spare all of us the time an' off me now."  
  
The man's voice sounds a bit louder, uncertain, and Scout is sure he's noticed the look on Soldier too.  
  
Weaponless and against two enemies, there's nothing for the Engineer to do but back up against the rock wall as Soldier closes in on him.  
  
Scout stays where he is, watching with anticipation.  
  
Blu Engineer really _is_ a fucking pain in the ass. He deserves it, whatever it is his teammate is going to do to him. Scout can't count how many times he's had a good kill-streak run ruined by the man's buildings, enough times for the Texan to make it on the higher end of his shit-list,  
  
Soldier is probably just going to beat him around anyways, threaten him till he spills beans on his team or the intel. Scout knows the higher ups running Red tells their hardhats a lot of stuff – stuff they don't tell Scout or anyone else, and he figures the same thing goes for Blu. And besides that, the Engineers always sit on crucial information; teleport and intel locations, weapon upgrades, the outlay of the next point and base...  
  
Drilling for information is a break of the rules but who has ever given a dick about that? And Scout figures Soldier knows what he's doing.

Sort of...  
  
Engineer's hands fumble at the rocks behind him when his back hits the wall, like he's hoping some sort of magical lever or switch will appear - which it actually might, knowing how good the crafty fucker is at making escape routes. Scout almost laughs to himself at that. _Nah._  
  
Something is off though, and it stops him from from saying anything smart.

Something about the way his teammate's fists clench and unclench when he advances on their captive... Something about the pitch of the Engineer's voice and his panicked stance - the way Soldier's face had changed when he'd grasped Scout's shoulder and asked him about war, tells Scout this isn't just going to be an everyday interrogation.  
  
The Texan jerks back when Soldier takes hold of the front of his shirt,  
  
"I'm tellin' ya, you ain't gonna get any-"  
  
His sentence is ended abruptly by Soldier's fist in his face, and the Blu's head snaps back with the force of the blow - speckles of blood landing on the ground beneath them as Soldier hauls him up by his shirt again with a snarl.  
  
"Spoken like a _true coward._ Always hiding behind your pansy-ass machines and guard dog arsonist!"  
  
His other hand shoots down, and out of the world of complete _what the flipping fuck_ , grabs the other man between the legs and squeezes while its owner sneers down at him.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do when your _faggot friends_ aren't here to save you?

Everything stops for a moment - nothing but tense, dead air between the three of them, until Scout reacts the only way he knows how to.

"Woah! Whu- what the _fuck?!_ "  
  
He drops his bat and takes a step back, suddenly feeling very unsure about following Soldier _anywhere_ in the first place.  
  
The Engineer has turned pale, opening and closing his mouth in numb shock as Soldier tightens the grip on his groin - both ignoring Scout, and _no fucking way_ is he going to join in on his.  
  
"I ain’t a fag man."

His voice is a little shaky and he's turned bright red in the face, but it isn't every day he sees shit like this.  
  
Soldier stops and tilts his head, and Scout's hands are suddenly really, really, _really_ sweaty. Did he just call Soldier a fag?  
  
_Shit shit shit shit, double-fuck on a horse frickin' SHIT!_  
  
Engineer is looking at him from behind the Red's shoulder, wide eyed, silently begging Scout to _do something._  
  
He mostly wants to run. Go back to base and pretend like he hasn't seen what's he's seeing right now.  
  
But this is his fucking teammate and Scout asked to come along himself, and he is as much a coward as he is a fag, so he stays  
  
Soldier doesn't move to beat him to a bloody pulp, the crazy fuck actually smiles, and Scout can feel the hairs on his neck stand up when the man laughs and turns himself and the shocked Blu away from the rocks so they both face Scout.  
  
" _Faggots_ make love Private, this here sure as hell isn't about love."  
  
The Engineer chokes and tries to twist out of the grip when Soldier's free arm closes over his neck and pulls his head back, ignoring the man's feeble attempts at getting away as the hand on his crotch tightens.  
  
"But you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Soldier turns his focus completely on his captive again, half-throttling the struggling Engineer while Scout stares and fidgets and thinks _'it ain't right, it ain't fucking right'_ without doing dick about it.  
  
"You sad piece of _shit excuse for an American!_ I bet you have more practice sucking cock than fighting on the battlefield!"  
  
Engineer stops clawing at the arm across his throat and throws a gloved fist into Soldier's sneering face - nearly succeeding in toppling his helmet to the ground. The man's aim is off, badly, but Scout is pretty sure he's hit Soldier right in the fucking eye and he doesn't know if he wants to shout for the Blu to run or for Soldier to fuck him up - to keep going.  
  
See, while Scout knows it ain't right to touch another man like that, and while Scout thinks homos are fuckin' gross, he still kind of wants to know where Soldier is going with this.  
  
It's why he came, right? It's why he spoke up. And if he leaves _now_ , Scout is with no doubt in for a beating with a face-full of shouting thrown in once his teammate realizes he's run off like a _coward_.  
  
One closefisted blow to the face and the Engineer goes down with a yelp as the taller man stands to tower over him, crackling his bloodied knuckles and baring his teeth while the Blu moves a shaking hand up to cover his newly broken nose, violence written into every part of Soldier's stance and expression.  
  
At the sight of the blood, Scout licks his lower lip nervously and shifts his weight from foot to foot.  
  
Should he join in? Will Soldier think he's afraid if he doesn't?  
  
He's not afraid, he's just not a goddamned fag and- and... Scout thinks he needs to do something, but no one's ordered him to do _anything_ yet and Engineer is staring at him from his spot the ground - blood bubbling out between his fingers when Soldier's steel toed boot buries itself in his middle and he begins wheezing for air.  
  
Soldier snarls and kicks him again, this time in the groin, and the Engineer howls and curls up in an attempt at shielding himself from the violent assault.  
  
It doesn't work.  
  
Scout's pretty sure Red Heavy is the only one who can stop Soldier when he's out for blood, he's also pretty sure Soldier is going to beat the man on the ground to respawn in a rage-fueled fit.  
  
For a while there's nothing but the sound of tightly balled up fists and military boots hitting flesh and bones.  
  
Soldier is like a man possessed once he gets going, completely focused on the task of punishing the Engineer for attempting to defend himself. There is no words or threats, only the mission he's created in his head - which apparently includes beating the Blu to kingdom come.  
  
Throughout the whole thing the Engineer keeps shooting desperate looks in Scout's direction whenever possible, like he's going to step in and help him if he stares hard enough.  
  
Scout isn't and he doesn't. Scout just stands there locked into place while Soldier throws another punch into the man's face, watching as his eyes begin to roll uncontrollably like he's having some sort of seizure, only for the Red to pull him up by his overalls and slap him harshly across the face.  
  
"Stay alert Soldier!"  
  
Scout thinks the hardhat might pass out. He's seen tons of Blu's on the receiving end of Soldier's fists. Most don't last past the minute mark, but Engineer manages to snap out of it, blinking several time before fixing his red eyes on Scout again. His voice is barely there when he moves his bloodied lips to form words.

The small _'please'_ still reaches Scout and makes his stomach flip.  
  
_Fuck._

Soldier shows his teeth again and kneels, and his hand is back between the man's legs, causing both Scout and the Engineer's breaths to hitch for entirely different reasons.  
  
"I want you to remember this Sally. I want you to wake up tomorrow, surrounded by your sissy toys, and remember how it felt to finally be fucked by a _real man._ " He squeezes again, and there's no question about what's going to happen now, what Soldier is going to do - has planned to do all along. _Shit. This_ is what he's been doing after battle the whole time?  
  
Scout guesses it explains things pretty good. And this should probably be the moment where he got the fuck out and never looked back. But he doesn't. He waits. He _can't_ leave know.  
  
Scout stays where he is and Scout keeps his eyes on the Blu's face as the initial fear turns into full-blown panic.  
  
Engineer's a smart guy, he's known for some time Scout figures, but his eyes still widen at Soldier's words - filling with the kind of terror you don't even get to see from a man who knows he's about to have his brains blown out, and Scout _gets_ it then.  
  
"You sick - get off me! _No! GIT OFF!_ "  
  
The desperate pitch in the Texan's voice sends a jolt of excitement through his groin.  
  
This is wrong. This is so frickin' wrong. Scout likes girls - girls with perky tits who chew gum and twirl their hair between their nail polish spotted fingers. Blu Engineer is definitely not a girl, and it's true, Scout is no fag, but this.... _Soldier was right._  
  
He understands. He finally gets it.  
  
Engineer is shoving wildly at his teammate's hands and kicking out at the ground, doing a terrible job at getting himself free - whatever combat training he's had completely thrown out of the window.  
  
This isn't about love, or getting off, or what Scout thinks he should and shouldn't like.

This is about inflicting hurt that can't be removed by respawn or the fumes of the medigun. This is about _true_ dominance. And while he knows he probably should, Scout just can't fucking look away.  
  
He _likes_ it he realizes. He _likes_ watching the Engineer scrabble at Soldier's massive fists when they pull him up from the ground by his overall straps, and he feels something stir in his own pants when Soldier tears the blue-tinted denim apart without breaking a sweat, pulling the worn fabric downwards and out of the Engineer's flailing hands.  
  
" _STOP! I’ll tell!_ I'll tell yer what you want! _Anything, just stop!_ "  
  
The begging is followed by a stifled sob this time, and Scout finds he kinda likes that too.  
  
So does Soldier apparently, because he stops pulling at the man's overalls for a moment and laughs - a hoarse grating sound Scout isn't really sure he's ever found that menacing before.  
  
"I knew it! This is a real live example Son." He turns to Scout as he says it, all smiles and holding the terrified Engineer down as his other hand moves up to grasp his jaw, squeezing harshly as pure sadistic glee bleeds into every part of his voice.  
  
"A yellow-bellied coward and a traitor to boot! The worst those Blu cocksuckers has to offer."  
  
He shakes the Blu for good measure, shoving his own face right up in the Engineer's badly bruised one with a scowl. The man is sporting two black eyes and a bloody pulp of a nose, the left side of his face and mouth is already swelling and turning different shades of purple. Scout spots a few loose teeth on the ground beneath them, swirling around in the Engineer's blood.  
  
Soldier's face has darkened, his voice low and spiteful when he addresses his captive again - sending a chill through Scout's body even though the words aren't directed at him.  
  
"And if there's anything I hate more than a coward, it's a _traitor._ " He makes a face as he spits the word out, like he's just taken a swig of one of Sniper's piss jars, and Engineer is looking smaller and smaller by the minute, shrinking beneath Soldier's hands while something in his eyes seems to die out with each of the man's words.  
  
" _Hell_ , you wouldn't hesitate to spill every single piece of information you have right here and now if you thought it'd do you any good. _AIN'T THAT RIGHT PRIVATE TWINKLETOES!?_ "  
  
Engineer is shaking so hard his words come out in a panicked stutter, and Scout has to strain his ears to hear it.  
  
"Sweet _Jesus_ , please don't-"  
  
So he steps closer when it turns into a whisper. Just a bit. He wants to hear it.  
  
" _Don't do this to me. God, I-."_  
  
" _I. AM. YOUR. GOD!!_ " Soldier's free hand goes for his discarded shovel on the ground as the Engineer tries to cower away, trapped by the fist digging into the front of his shirt while the weapon is waved in his face.  
  
"And I _command_ you to stop sniveling like a goddamned pansy and take it like a _man!_ Or I _will_ be using this gardening tool right here to hack off that _worm_ you call your dick and make you _choke on it! THAT IS_ A **_PROMISE!!_** "  
  
The Engineer begins shaking even worse at that, but he shuts up, and Scout can't blame him. Soldier isn't joking. They both know he isn't. He'll fucking do it if he feels he has to.  
  
So Engineer stops bawling and praying, but he doesn't stop his attempts at preventing his tormentor from getting him on his stomach.  
  
The Blu can still kick, and he gives Soldier everything he has when the Red tries to position him, aiming blindly at the man's crotch and middle while shoving himself further into the ground - which basically does _nothing_ , and apart from a few uttered ' _oomphs_ ' and ' _magget_ ' the Engineer's wild struggling doesn't seem to phase Soldier at all.  
  
He just grits his teeth and clasps both of his hands around the smaller man's throat, cutting off his air supply with a snarl, and Engineer's eyes look like they're gonna pop right out of his skull for a second -sending Scout uncomfortable flashbacks of the lazy-eyed kid who used to live three apartments away when he was still living with ma'. _Jimmy_ who would squeeze his pet hamster too much with his small grubby hands and laugh like a retard when its eyes bulged in their sockets.  
  
And Scout almost thinks Soldier is going to do it then, choke the life out of Blu Engineer and watch with glee as his eyes pop, but his teammate lessens his grip when the body below him begins to go limp.  
  
Once he has his captive pressed belly down into the ground, one broad hand wrapped securely around his neck, overalls and underwear tangling around the Blu's knees, Soldier flattens his free palm and slams it down on the man's exposed ass with a laugh.  
  
He's bleeding from a cut in his lip - seemingly the only damage he's gotten out of grabbling with the Engineer, and the blood stains his teeth menacingly red when he clenches them together and squeezes the man's throat again.  
  
Engineer is spluttering. His face is almost the same color as Soldier's uniform, his hands are clawing at the mud and his eyes are blown freakishly wide - and Scout can't stop thinking about the frickin' hamster. _Otto_ the hamster who he should have fucking killed because it would've been better off then, in gerbil heaven or whatever, free from being squeezed by Jimmy day in and out.  
  
Scout is just standing there, thinking of a dead hamster, silent and blushing like a stupid kid when Soldier shoves two of his sausage-sized fingers up into Blu Engineer - drawing out a pained gasp and a long animal-like whine from the man trapped beneath him.  
  
He can't see exactly what his teammate is doing, but it has to hurt like hell judging from the Engineer's expression and barely held back sounds.  
  
Scout doesn't really know much about fags and what they do to get off, but he's pretty sure there's usually some kind of lube involved.  
  
Engineer is prying at the fingers around his throat in an attempt at getting out of the choke hold while flinging himself forwards to get away. Soldier just snarls and twists his wrist, and he obviously knows what he's doing because the man beneath him immediately lets go with a choked off gasp.  
  
There's fresh blood on Soldier's fingers when he moves them back. Engineer has gone white as a sheet in the face, like he might be sick, and Scout doesn't know how but the man manages to hold it in as he's pushed further into the ground by Soldier's bulk.

“Batter up c _upcake!_ ”

Another vicious slap to the Blu's backside before Soldier unbuckles and begins to lower his own pants.

Scout isn’t going to look away, but he isn’t going to stare at his teammates' dick either. Instead he moves a few steps to the side, unconsciously, to get a better view of Engineer’s face pressed against the wet grass.

There are tears now, mingling with the blood and snot from his busted nose. His mouth is swollen and tightly clasped around another pained sound when Soldier nudges at him from behind, and his glove-less fist is balled up so tight on the ground the knuckles have turned white from the strain.

Once Soldier pushes in, there's no way for the Blu to keep quiet.

“Holy _shit_.”

Scout mutters it mostly to himself, Soldier doesn't notice.

It's a mystery why anyone hasn't come running yet, but he guesses they've all gone back to their respective bases.

The Engineer is _screaming_ from the top of his lungs now, and still no one comes.

Scout winces, cause that's gotta be hurting both of them, isn't it? If his teammate's hands and general body size is anything to go by, Soldier is packing a fucking beast, and by the sounds the Engineer is making he fucks _exactly_ like he fights.  
  
Scout isn't surprised. Soldier doesn't seem like the romantic type, and even if he was, it'd probably only be with a lady. And you certainly don't fuck a lady like Soldier's fucking into Engineer now.  
  
Scout has seen Soldier when he's in a mood. He's seen him bash so many brains in with his bare fists he doesn't have a count. He's seen him force the handle of his shovel down Blu Spy's throat and _press_ until something in the back broke and the Frenchie slowly choked to death on his own blood and cartilage - screaming like a little girl the whole way, and _shit,_ he still smiles when he thinks about it.  
  
Scout _hurts_ people for a living. He's seen so many Blus die in horrible ways and return it's stopped facing him in any way whatsoever.  
  
He's never seen anything like this.  
  
The Engineer's body is practically being crushed against the ground by every thrust, and when Soldier pauses, it's only to tip his helmet back to leer down and spew more derogatory names at his wailing captive - to loudly inform the Blu he would have been better off as a sperm stain on his mommy's cheek, that he's a _namby-pamby intellectual_ who doesn't have any other place on the battlefield but on his knees at the end of a _real_ soldier's weapon, a _prissy girl_ who cries snot and pisses her bloomers in the face of war, a waste of air and an _insult_ to humanity as a whole, before he tightens his hand around the man's throat and starts pounding him into the dirt again.  
  
The Blu's eyes are tightly closed. He isn't using them to beg Scout for help anymore. He's stopped yelling for Soldier to stop or get off of him. The sounds coming out of his mouth aren't really words, and they completely stop sounding human once Soldier picks up his pace.  
  
He sounds like the dying roadkill Scout wouldn't hesitate to beat in with his bat because it ain't ever right to leave an animal alive like that.  
  
It makes him think of the fucking hamster again and being a stupid kid who couldn't do what was right because he was a pussy and Jimmy the lazy-eyed freak would've beat his brains in.  
  
It makes him think of a part of some speech the hardhat on his own team blabbered out on a late ceasefire evening, during what Scout guesses would have been a deep conversation if he'd actually listened. _"I reckon there's a lot worse you can do to a man than killing him Son."_ And he feels like both puking and laughing at the same time when he thinks of how fucked up this is - that he's basically watching the same man he talks and works with every day getting his ass plowed by the Soldier; and he's gotten hard in the process.  
  
He's gotten fucking hard watching _Soldier_ of all people beat and humiliate the enemy team's Engineer, and he hasn't _left yet_. He knows he should. He knows his teammate will expect him to participate sooner or later, but he _can't leave._  
  
He tells himself it's because he's a sap who doesn't want to leave the Engineer completely alone with Soldier. Some part of him actually wants to stop it, or at least tell Soldier he thinks the hardhat has had enough, but Scout already knows what that kind of talk would lead to.  
  
A fist in the face and probably worse.  
  
Soldier doesn't give a fuck about rules - or morals of any kind it looks like. He doesn't give a rat's ass about 'not hitting your teammates' and he probably doesn't give one about 'not feeding them their own dick and balls' either.  
  
But Scout doesn't stay just because he's kind of scared of his own teammate at the moment, or because he can't help but feel bad for the Blu. He stays because a part of him _knows_ now, he knows Soldier was right. Just from the look he saw in the Engineer's eyes, Scout knows.  
  
This sure as fuck isn't a sissy's game anymore.

Soldier's thrusting speeds up, and it's pretty frickin' incredible he can even keep up the kind of pace he does. Scout considers himself limber, in and out of the bedroom, but this whole thing - doing this to the Engineer and... a bunch of other Blus it seems, _really_ has to rile the older man up.  
  
Though he has to admit, just from standing there and watching, it's doing _something_ to him too.  
  
Sure, he keeps thinking about stopping it - at least _say_ something about it, but he _doesn't_. Oh, and yeah, he still has a _fucking hardon_.  
  
Engineer is gurgling, and he must've bitten his tongue cause there's fresh blood on his lips when he opens his mouth to shout again, eyes shooting open as Soldier pistons into him with renewed force.  
  
And Scout. He can't- He can't fucking help himself. His hand begins to fidget as the scene before him unfolds, and he finds his own dick through his pants - uncomfortably hard against the fabric and begging him to do something about it.  
  
He keeps his eyes on the Blu's face, trying to ignore Soldier and failing at ignoring the horrible sounds coming from Engineer's mouth,  
  
This is probably the wrongest thing he's ever seen or participated in, but it's also made him hotter below than he's ever gotten just watching a girl and he doesn't know what to make of _that_. Does that make him a fag? _Is it gay if you don't focus on the dick and just the face?_ He doesn't know. He doesn't give a fuck.  
  
The pressure of his palm against his own groin is enough to make his legs buckle, and he bites his lip with a low curse and keeps his eyes on the scene while rubbing himself through his pants like some toddler watching their parents go at it - too self conscious to whip his dick out and stroke it like he really wants to.

The screaming dies down at some point, making way for the sounds of Soldier burying himself in the blood-slicked passage, only obstructed by the weak gasps and miserable gagging coming from the Blu - a choked wail whenever Soldier grasps his wounded thigh and wrenches him backwards through the mud.  
  
Scout is still achingly hard when Soldier comes with a low grunt - thrusting wildly into the wheezing Engineer and landing another round of blows to his bruised backside before he finally stills and removes his other hand from the man's neck.  
  
The Blu is completely limp, eyes glassy and still leaking tears, and Scout is so focused on them and his own erection he doesn't notice when Soldier pulls out.  
  
It's only when he hears the sound of a belt being buckled and a hoarse laugh he realizes he's got an audience, and he quickly moves his hand away and averts his eyes from the Engineer to his smugly smiling teammate who’s already up and fully clothed again.  
  
"I knew you weren't as stupid as you look."  
  
Soldier steps back and moves to sit on a piece of log near the fallen Engineer, leaning back with that same smug, shit-eating grin on his face.  
  
Scout can't see them beneath the shadow of the helmet, but he knows his teammate's eyes are pointed straight at him as his bloodstained fingers fish for a half-smoked cigar in his upper pocket.  
  
His own palms have gone back to being uncomfortably sweaty, and he's always been kinda nervous with people staring at him like that - especially when it's Soldier and Scout's dick is in the middle of setting up a tent.  
  
He swallows and waits for some kind of command, dreading what he knows he is going to do as the cigar is lit and the thick smoke reaches his nose and makes it itch.  
  
"Go on Son."  
  
Scout's eyes follow the light of the cigar when the older man gestures to the beaten Engineer a few steps in front of him. There's red all over him now, caked into his remaining clothes, smeared in dark streaks down his thighs and dripping from his bruised face onto the wet ground.

The man is still conscious, and he makes a small twitch and tenses up when Soldier talks again.    
  
"Show this here Blu pansy how it's done."

The Engineer's breathing speeds up - wheezes of constricted air that cut through the silence following Soldier's command. The look of terror in his glazed over eyes is almost enough to make Scout turn around.  
  
He wants to run and forget what he's seen, Soldier, Blu Engineer. All of it.  
  
Scout is no fag and Scout is no coward. Scout is pretty fucking sick of himself and Soldier, but he's also hard and... he doesn't _really_ have a choice, does he? He knows he's going to do it. He's going to fuck the Engineer while Soldier watches, and he's probably going to enjoy it.  
  
Engineer knows it too. He doesn't try to get away or even push himself up. He just lies there and stares in Scout's direction when he advances. He's still crying; a small, nearly unnoticeable, hiccuping sound that seems completely off coming from the Texan, and Scout can't decide if he still likes it or not.  
  
It's for the best though, he thinks as he fumbles with getting his half-hard dick out, giving it a tug while Engineer murmurs something Scout can't make out into the ground.  
  
He'll be quick about it, so the Blu can go back to his base.  
  
It's stopped being about revenge.  
  
The man in front of him isn't the same as the one who shot Scout point blank in the face with a shotgun a few hours ago.  
  
Not anymore.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It doesn't take long.  
  
Engineer is mostly silent, though he never fully stops making those small whimpering and crying sounds that makes Scout feel even more like an asshole than he thought was possible.

He comes with a stifled moan, clenching his hands on the man's hips as he shoots his load.

Engineer's throat emits a faint whine and his body tightens around Scout in a way that makes him feel so _fucking good_ he just can't- he has to do _something_. So he moves one hand down, not really thinking about it, and reaches around the Blu to rub a warm palm against the man's groin.

He just wants to make him feel better, like Scout is right now, maybe even show him he's _sorry_ , but the way Engineer's crying picks up at the touch, "No, pleas- _kill me..._ m' not gonna tell _\- Im' not... please.",_ the way the man's ruined throat struggles with the effort to get the words out while his left hand flops uselessly against the ground in an attempt to get away, makes Scout stop and pull back in defeat.

_Aw jeez..._

Engineer stops making any sounds then, stops doing anything all together and proceeds to lie there as Scout hurries with getting his pants back on.      
  
He gets the honor of ending the Blu's misery once he's done, and Soldier barks something about ' _commies_ ' and ' _getting what's coming to them_ ' from his log as Scout lowers his pistol after shooting a neat hole through the man's temple.  
  
The corpse lies in a crumbled, bloody heap for a few seconds, its wide eyes simultaneously staring at Scout and nothing at all, before it disappears without any trace - already in the process of being restored in Blu base by the respawn system.  
  
"You did good Private. Real good."  
  
Soldier stands up then, and Scout follows in what feels like a trance when his shoulder is clasped and he's led away from the site, uncontrollably trembling and feeling younger than he's ever done since joining Red.  
  
The animal-like sounds the Engineer had made follows Scout the whole way back to base.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He goes straight to his room and stays there once they return.  
  
He doesn't want to come down and celebrate the victory. He doesn't want to look at Soldier, and he _really_ doesn't want to accidentally run into his own team's Engineer.

He wants to just sleep and pretend he didn't see and do what he did.  
  
But he can't stop thinking.  
  
Scout can't stop fucking thinking about Blu Engineer and his stupid eyes - the way he'd curled up on the ground afterwards, silently awaiting the mercy of the bullet.  
  
And he can't stop wondering if Blu Engineer is friends with the Scout on his team. If he plays cards with him during the evenings, and lets him have one of his shitty hillbilly beers when he's in a good mood and plays guitar and _fuck_ -  
  
Scout lies awake in the dark and thinks about Blu Engineer's eyes and how he'd begged for death.  
  
Soldier says only cowards and cocksuckers cry, and Scout figures that's about right.  
  
He wonders if he'd have cried too.  
  
He sees the tears streaming down the man's beaten face from behind his eyelids when he closes them in an attempt at shutting the images out - the Blu's rattling breath and pained howling, blending in with Soldier's yells and Scout's own badly stifled groans as the sounds keep replaying in his head.  
  
Scout imagines he probably would have.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the most bummer ending I've ever written(yet) oAo  
> The request for this was basically just two random classes from one team finding and violating one from the other during humiliation round. I don't know why I had to go and make it even worse by having Scout be an unwilling(kind of) participant in the rape, hence the added dub-con warning.


End file.
